


they said love was painted gold

by rurikawa



Series: kita yang dihimpit oleh kata sahabat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada awal liburan musim panas, angin yang diproduksi AC di kamar Daichi meniupkan pertanyaan Suga ke telinganya:<br/>“Kira-kira kau bisa  membaca pikiranku atau tidak?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	they said love was painted gold

**Author's Note:**

> kontribusi untuk hari kedua daisuga week: confession
> 
> fakta yang diperoleh saat menulis fic ini:  
> 1) gua tambah berkarat dalam nulis third pov  
> 2) gua jatuh cinta mikirin mereka berdua sebenernya sama2 vulnerable padahal mereka itu berhati besi  
> 3) super bingung mau make nama suga atau koushi wheezes  
> 4) i p much ruined their characters god help me  
> 5) i p much ruined my life too so there's that
> 
> makasih mau baca fic ini saya cuma mau kasih big warning aja karena nulisnya terburu-buru so yeah slay me

Pada awal liburan musim panas, angin yang diproduksi AC di kamar Daichi meniupkan pertanyaan Suga ke telinganya:

“Kira-kira kau bisa  membaca pikiranku atau tidak?”

Es krim semangka di mulutnya berhenti dijilat, tapi masih melengket di lidahnya. Ia meregister pertanyaan yang datang darinya sendiri mengenai lidah yang memerah sebelum bisa memasukkan pertanyaan Suga ke dalam otaknya. Daichi dapat melihat mata itu penuh dengan ekspektasi yang belum merekah sempurna dan jari-jari yang menyebar di pipinya sempat mendistraksi arah pikirannya. Likuid es krim yang mencair menuruni kerongkongannya.

“Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?” tanya Daichi, karena pada akhirnya ia punya asumsi Suga mulai punya ketertarikan pada hal-hal _sci-fi_ yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala. Daichi tidak bodoh dalam sains, tapi Daichi bukanlah orang terpintar di bidangnya, terima kasih banyak.

Suga malah mengangkat bahunya. “Oh, kau tahu, seperti kau tahu apa yang akan kujawab jika ada seseorang yang bertanya ‘Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang bola voli?’ atau ‘Apa kau punya pendapat tentang kaptenmu?’ dan semacamnya.”

“Um,” kata Daichi sebelum mengambil waktu untuk menggigit es krimnya karena makanan itu sudah menjejaki dagunya. Ia menyapu bersih dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan dan sekarang ia merasa jijik. Suga mengulurkan kotak tisu dan Daichi memerhatikan pergelangan tangannya, jalur vena yang terlihat jelas di bawah kulit. “’Aku suka main bola voli dan aku berusaha untuk lebih baik,’ dan ‘Aku punya kapten sekaligus sahabat terbaik di dunia.’ Itu jawabanku.” Daichi mengusap tangannya. “Kau puas dengan jawaban itu?”

Suga hanya meregangkan tubuhnya, otot-otot berkontraksi, sebelum mengulum senyum pada benda apapun yang ada di kamar Daichi.

* * *

 Satu kali di dalam musim gugur, _Suga_ berubah menjadi _Koushi,_ ketika mereka melepaskan diri dari hasrat untuk melahap lebih banyak makanan dari _konbini_ yang mereka singgahi meski dompet mereka lebih tipis dari kebanyakan dompet milik seorang pelajar, dan Suga tergelak, suara lantang ke bentang konstelasi di atas kepala mereka, dan secara refleks lidah Daichi menggulingkan nama _Koushi_ keluar dari celah mulut.

Pipi Daichi memanas, seperti air yang dijerang oleh ibunya di rumah, dan dia membenamkan tangannya lebih dalam ke kantong mantelnya, merasa gemetar. Sahabatnya mengedipkan mata berulang kali dan Daichi merasa gelisah. Dan kemudian, matanya menangkap corengan merah di bawah tanda lahirnya dan pipi yang terlihat lebih tembem dari sebelumnya.

Oh, ia sedang tersenyum di balik syalnya.

“Daichi, kau tahu, kau betul-betul butuh waktu yang lama untuk memanggil nama pertamaku,”  komentar Suga. Ia meninju lengan Daichi dengan ringan dan kekeh lepas dari mulutnya. “Idiot.”

Daichi membalas dengan dengusan setengah hati dan berjalan ke depan. Ia tak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk tahu Suga berjalan menatap punggung sambil menahan tawa. Bagaimanapun juga, Daichi masih punya dua telinga yang berfungsi dengan baik.

* * *

Mimpi tentang bermain _puzzle_ dan membangun istana pasir bersama Suga adalah mimpi terabsurd yang ia pernah alami. Dan di mimpi itu, suara Suga nyaring di telinga, menggema di tulang rusuknya. Senyumnya adalah garis perak di awan dan tanda lahirnya adalah lubang hitam yang siap menggamit jiwanya dengan erat. Jantung Daichi berdegup terlalu kencang, terlalu keras, dan terlalu lama padam bahkan setelah ia membuka mata.

Ia benar-benar sedang punya masalah besar selain ujian masuk universitas minggu depan.

* * *

 “Apa yang kaulakukan?” tanya Daichi.

Suga berbaring di atas lantai gimnasium. Ia masih memakai seragamnya, lengket ke tubuh karena curah keringat, dan Daichi harus melepaskan pandangannya dari cekungan yang menghubungkan leher dan bahu Suga sebelum pipinya memerah karena alasan bodoh.

“Bernostalgia,” jawab Suga, menyengir.

“Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek.” Daichi melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sudah malam.”

“Eh, tapi aku belum mau pergi,” rengek Suga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, ke arahnya, dan Daichi memfokuskan pandangannya ke ruang antarjari Suga. Seluas langit, serendah Bumi, Daichi pikir. “Tidur di sampingku, yuk. Nostalgia sama-sama.”

“Tapi—“

“Cuma lima menit, kok. Oke?”

Sudah jam 19.05. “Oke.”

Daichi tak bisa menahan helaan napas panjang keluar. Ia menerima uluran tangannya, tak menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke ruang-ruang kosong yang membuat jantungnya terasa mengecil dan butuh lebih banyak pompa darah. Tapi toh telapak tangannya berlama-lama mencari kehangatan yang beradiasi dari buku-buku jari Suga, seraya Daichi membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Suga.

Aroma sampo Suga merambat ke atmosfer dan semesta kecil dalam gimnasium ini seakan didominasi oleh sahabatnya. Daichi memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus oleh suasana. Bunyi tarikan napas yang sesekali memecahkan kesunyian yang ada dan sapuan telapak tangan yang terkadang-kadang membuat bendera putih berkibar di atas nadi yang berdenyut begitu kencang.

“Aku akan merindukan tempat ini,” kata Suga. Mata memandang lengkungan atap dan spanduk yang memuat kata favorit anggota Karasuno: terbang.

“Aku juga,” balas Daichi, karena tak ada gunanya menahan rasa rindu yang sudah ada meski mereka belum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah mereka sebagai seorang lulusan.

“Waktu benar-benar berjalan terlalu cepat, ya?” kata Suga. “Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertiga berlatih sama-sama. Ugh, sekarang aku merasa tua.”

19.10.

Daichi mengangkat tubuhnya dan Suga masih bergeming, menatap lurus ke atas seperti atap gimnasium adalah kubah gereja dan ia sedang mengapresiasi ukiran-ukiran yang ada. Pada detik itu, impuls kembali mengontrol tubuhnya, dan ia menemukan tangannya menyapu lembut leher Suga dan mulutnya menyentuh tempat kecil yang berada di antara alis Suga. Sahabatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, membelalak dan oh, ya, dia seharusya sadar ia sudah terkaptivasi mungkin sejak ia mengatakan “Hai”.

Api tersulut di kulitnya. Memanas dan memanas dan memanas. Ia seharusnya sudah mati dan di sinilah ia, hidup tenggelam dalam gelombang malu.

“Daichi,” bisik Suga. Tapi, Daichi malah berdiri dan pergi keluar dari gimnasium, mencoba untuk menangkap napas. Kepalan tangannya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali dan telapaknya sangat basah.

Di dalam otaknya, ia mendengar Suga menyebutkan namanya penuh dengan kekecewaan dan rasa jijik; melihat Suga menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai lehernya kesakitan.

Ya Tuhan, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

* * *

 Riwayat SMS yang dikirim Suga dari jam sepuluh malam hingga jam setengah tiga (sekarang jam tiga lebih dua belas menit dan Daichi belum membuka satu SMS):

_Kau masih bangun?_

_Tidak kau pasti tidak bangun._

_Hei, mantan kapten, apa yang kaulakukan saat ini?_

_Kapten terjahat sedunia._

_Daichi, aku bersumpah sama Tuhan jangan abaikan SMS-ku._

_Aku akan ke rumahmu._

_Aku akan menjadi orang paling ribut yang kau pernah kenal._

_Lebih ribut dari campuran Kageyama dan Hinata._

_Demi Tuhan, Daichi._

_Kau idiot._

_Idiot._

* * *

 

Dengan interval tujuh detik, batu-batu melayang tepat ke kaca jendela kamar Daichi. Sang pemilik kamar akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka jendela. Ia mendapati Suga berada di luar rumahnya. Mukanya terlihat jengkel – yang sebenarnya membuat Daichi agak putus asa karena ekspresi itu muncul sejarang zaman es menerpa planet – dan ia menggenggam setidaknya belasan batu kecil dan satu batu yang cukup besar untuk memecahkan jendela kamarnya.

“Daichi, buka pintunya,” perintah Suga. Daichi mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kapten sementara wakil kaptennya terlihat lebih mengerikan saat ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Suga sebelum memasang sweter dan membuka pintu depan. Suga berada di sana, tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan wajah merengut. _Yeah,_ ini benar-benar hari yang buruk.

“Suga, sekarang sudah jam tiga lebih.” Daichi mengusap matanya. “Ada masalah apa?”

“Kau tidak membalas SMS-ku. Itu masalahnya.”

“HP-ku mati, Suga.”

“Kau mulai menghindariku, yang berarti bisa bikin aku gila karena aku tak mau kau menghindariku,” jawab Suga. “Aku benar-benar tak mau kau menghindariku.”

Daichi butuh waktu yang lama untuk sadar bahwa Suga mulai menangis. Rasa bersalah membuat perutnya melilit dan suara sesenggukan Suga mencekik tenggorokannya.

Daichi segera menarik Suga ke dalam kamarnya, tak peduli kalau langkahnya terlalu keras atau Suga masih memakai sepatu. Di dalam kepalanya cuma ada wajah Suga menangis, permata-permata kecil yang terlihat kotor di pipi Suga, dan oh, ia ingin mengusapnya pergi menjauh dari sahabatnya selamanya. Sayangnya ia hanya memberikan tisu kepada Suga dan memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan kaki Suga karena rasa bersalah yang ada.

Suga menyeret ingus dan air matanya dengan tisu sebelum membuka mulutnya. “Daichi, kau ingat pas aku bertanya sama kamu soal membaca pikiranku?”

Bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan aneh yang pernah ditanyakan oleh Suga kepadanya. Ditambah lagi, telepati bukanlah hal favoritnya. Daichi menganggukkan kepala.

“Pada saat itu – sampai sekarang malah – aku pikir kamu benar-benar peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, tapi kamu tidak peka soal apapun yang menyangkut diri kita karena kita berdua yang boleh dibilang paling waras di tim kita saat itu. Jadi, aku bertanya, kau menjawab, dan jawabanmu membuat aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang apa yang kupikir selama ini tentangmu selama ini bahkan ketika semua orang di tim kita tahu tentang itu. Bahkan Hinata dan Asahi soal itu dan kau tidak.

“Jadi, kukatakan ini saat ini, Daichi Sawamura, saat kau mencium keningku, aku harus bilang mungkin aku sudah sampai di nirwana, dan kemudian kau pergi begitu saja seakan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sejak itu, aku mengirimmu SMS – cek HP-mu _sekarang_ – dan kau _tidak_ membalasnya, dan aku ketakutan.”

Suga berceloteh sekarang. Suga tak pernah berceloteh. Suga tak pernah berbicara panjang-panjang kalau itu tidak penting. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Suga mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat wajah Daichi. Oh, pasti dia mengenali ekspresi bingung Daichi saat ini. Dan kemudian ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Daichi. Mantan kapten tim bola voli Karasuno itu menelan ludah.

“Aku suka sama kamu, Daichi. Dari dulu aku suka sama kamu.” Dan kemudian, Suga menutup wajahnya yang memerah sebelum mengambil lagi beberapa lembaran tisu dan menggulungnya untuk dijadikan bola-bola kecil yang dilempar ke wajah Daichi. Lalu, ia mengulum sebuah cengir lebar. “Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar satu-satunya orang yang nggak tahu soal itu. Demi apa.”

Suga pun menghilang ke balik pintu kamarnya.

Daichi mengerjapkan mata.

Oh.


End file.
